Jesse Stovall
'Nicknames' Jess, Jim, Jimmy, or Stovall 'Early Life' Jesse was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. He was born on as it was known then the Double B. Jesse has a older brother who was ten when he was born. Chase loved his baby brother. He'd do anything for him. His family worked on the Double B along with the Harper family, the Taylor family, the Cox family, the Johnson family, the Deveraux family, the Carter family, and the Dixson family. All of the boys in the family were either born the same year or the year after. They took care of each other and were each other's playmates and best friends. Jesse took martial arts to the extreme Zachariah did. He took Muay Thai, Boxing, Taekwondo, Sambo, Judo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and Karate so if they went out and happened to get in a bar fight he was set. Jesse never wanted to leave the Ranch. It was his home and he loved every second of it. 'Ranch Life' Jesse spent most of his time working at the Ranch helping Mark Harper with the horses. Jesse was seventeen when Dinah was killed. Jesse tried his best with everyone else to comfort Mark. They also set examples for Greg and in the case of the women acted as Lauren's mother figures. When Jesse was twenty his life changed drastically. Jesse had been waiting at a restaurant for Sheila, Chase, Conner, and Jason when he got the call. They were going to celebrate Jesse graduating college. Jesse left without a second thought and arrived at the hospital to have a six-year-old Jason trying to comfort a wailing Conner. Jesse picked Conner up and let him cry on his shoulder. Jesse looked at the two of them. They had casts and according to the doctors had broken ribs as well. Jesse as their next of kin became their legal guardians. Everyone mourned Chase and Sheila quietly, but Jesse became absorbed in teaching the boys right from wrong and everything they'd need. Jesse continued to help Mark with the horses and at twenty-four the two were dealing with a honoury little horse. So Scarlett came home from school just as Mark and Jesse were taking a break. It was a much needed coffee and food break. Scarlett had a feeling about that horse. Scarlett walked toward the corral and dropped her backpack outside of it. She got in through the break in the fence. Scarlett was letting the horse get to know her when her mother started yelling. Mark and Jesse hurried back out and had issues opening the gate. They were in such a rush to get Scarlett out the moment Beth had started yelling that they couldn't undo the simple lock. Scarlett told them to stop because they were agitating the horse. She then proceeded to break the horse. When she'd finished Jesse lifted her out of the pen. Jesse had held her very close. Mark had been greatful Scarlett had walked out of that. Zachariah always suspected that when Scarlett came home with bruises, bloody knuckles, and black eyes hours after either hearing that Gabrielle or Conner had been bullied from Alastair and Jesse that Scarlett beat those people up. He never called her on it. Simply because she was protecting family. Blaine took up covering for Scarlett with the other dads because they knew she was doing the right thing. Jesse covered for her as well. Simply because she was helping his nephew. When Scarlett started the brawls Zachariah had already taught each of the children on the Ranch every style he knew. When Jason married Alexis Jesse was proud of him. He always worried about Conner though. 'Wrestling Career' Jesse saw the others go to help Scarlett, but he wasn't sure how he would go help her. He also saw how much Jason and Conner wanted to help as well. That problem was quickly ended following the RAW in Nashville. It was when Jack sat Greg, Corey, Oliver, Jake, Brad, Bryce, Zach, Summer, Paige, Sheila, and Holly-Grace down and asked them about bringing in the rest of the kids from the Ranch, Jesse Stovall, Elizabeth Good, and Jordan Lopez. They all agreed. Zach was ringside at Elimination Chamber for Scarlett, Summer, and Paige's match against Bysshe, Savannah-Grace, and Cadence. Zach was surprised that Paige chose Sheila to be her tag team partner. He was also a part of the attack on Shield following their victory and kidnapping attempt of Kamden. Zach loved Scarlett's expression the Monday after Elimination Chamber when Conner picked her up and spun her around. It was good to have his family around again. Simon enjoys being with his family and getting to watch Scarlett and Phil's children grow up. Jaden's mostly their to make sure his sister is okay. Tyler is kind of enjoying it and doesn't mind letting Kamden wear his hat when he needs to. Jesse followed Scarlett when she left to go take the car from Adam. He pointed out that her Angel Wings made a lot of sense and reminded her how many people wanted Adam's head. Jesse was just there to support Scarlett and fight. That's what you do for family. Jesse is there work the Shield feud and take care of everyone else. He's looking forward to the match at Wrestlemania. He's also making sure that Jason and Conner are taken care of themselves. Jesse wasn't suprised that Scarlett eventually told everyone what she'd done. He was proud of her. Alexis and Jason were surprised when they became pregnant months after Delilah Cox announced she was pregnant. With Joey gone around the world and country with Scarlett Delilah is afraid he'll miss the birth of the baby. Scarlett's already put those fears to rest by telling both Delilah and Alexis that they'll go with them when it gets about time for it to happen. Around May 31st, 2013 Delilah and Alexis met up with Jason and Joey and the rest of the family. Alexis moved into the Stovall bus. She kicked Conner out and headed toward Scarlett's bus. Well she didn't kick him out as much as he said he'd go so that Alexis could share the bed with Jason. Since Conner and Jason shared the other bed and Jesse had one for himself. On June 8th, 2013 in Lakeland, Florida Alexis started having contractions and went into labor during a run-in the Society, minus Scarlett, had with the Shield. Jason and Alexis left and at 5 A.M. on June 9th, 2013 they had a little girl. They named her Sheila Sofia Genysys Stovall. Jesse loves his new neice and knows that Sheila and Chase would be proud of their boys. In fact Jesse keeps an eye on Conner know that he's official started a relationship with Eva Marie. 'Personal Life' Jesse is the youngest of two American parents. Jesse worked on the Triple B. Jesse became the legal guardians of his nephews following his brother and sister-in-law's death. Jesse was close friends with Chase Stovall, Blaine Dixson, Zachariah Braddock, Luke Taylor, Murdock Johnson, Mark Harper, Alastair Deveraux, Trace Carter, and Kevin Cox so much so that everyone's children were like his nieces/nephews. They always called him Uncle Jesse. Jesse plans on spoiling Sheila Stovall, his new niece, and any other children either Jason or Conner have. Siblings: Chase Stovall (Brother) Sheila Stovall (Sister-in-law) 'Finishing Moves' *Pentagram choke *Neckbreaker *Double Knee backbreaker 'Stable' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Entrance Music' *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Twitter Account' One of Jesse's twitter account is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. His other is @JesseStovall. Category:Wrestling OC's